Found You
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Running away was a bad idea, especially running away from the Arcobaleno was a bad idea. He should have known it would end in a disaster, but they were his special stalkers... In a way. Arcobaleno/Tsunayoshi. Smut in first chapter, R27, you have been warned!


**A/N: Swo yeah, lemme know if there are any mistakes! Be glad to fix them, enjoy!**

Tsuna gasped for breath as he kept running. He fucking knew getting mixed up in this mafia bullshit would mess up his life. Turning into an abandoned alley way he hid behind a few boxes. Making sure his hair and any body part were out of sight. Hearing multiple footsteps his breathing stopped. "Tsuna, we know you're in here come out where ever you are~ You can't hide from us. We love you. And you love us."

 _'No, I don't you crazy people! You killed my mom and dad, how am I supposed to love you!?'_

He stayed absolutely still as footsteps stopped infront of the boxes. Tsuna felt tears fall down his cheeks. _'Nonononono- please don't find me please -tooearlyformetodie- please no!'_

He stayed like that for hours even though he knew they had left already. How did he even get wrapped up in this situation?

* * *

Tsuna walked through the streets of Italy enjoying the new views and foods. His mom and dad had went on a honey moon to America while he went to Italy.

Sitting down at a nearby bar he ordered a drink. His friend Enma suggested he find a vacation fling and he was actually thinking of it. Boredom does that too you. Hearing a loud squeaky squeal he turned around and saw some sexy piece of meat walking to him. Holy Jesus he looked like sex on legs. He turned around knowing that he saw staring too much.

His blush only worsens when the guy sits next to him. _'What the fuck? Is life playing with me? I'll be a full grown Tsuna-Tomato in five minutes!'_

Looking on his phone he saw it was only 4:30. Too much time left, and he wasn't about to mess up his sleep schedule.

"Not from here are you?" ohmygod he talked to him.

Keeping his cool he replied back. "Ah, no I'm from Japan."

The man smirked and leaned a little closer. " Well i could show you around the city if you're free that is. It's no trouble."

Tsuna blushed. "S-sure."

Of course he didn't know he would end up in this strangers bed by the end of the night.

* * *

They had a great night out in the town. Only because only shit this guy was rich as fuck. He thought once or twice -maybe three times...or ten- that this was his new sugar daddy. Not that he had one before but he was too sexy to resist.

All night is was as if those dark eyes watched him, picked him apart piece by piece then put him back together perfectly. Dark hair that looked spikey was as soft as his hair. No need to say anything about his body because got damn he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Renato Sinclair was something else. He drowned his sorrows in liquor.

He was so focused on his eyes he didn't see the kiss coming. His eyes felt heavy as did his body. He grabbed Renato's shoulders and tried to push him off. He needed air! Thankfully he got some at the last second but then he was pulled into another bruising kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw hands slip down to the waistband of his pants.

And he let them wander.

* * *

Renato opened the door and slammed Tsuna's body onto the wall. He was pulled into a violent kiss full of teeth. He let a small moan escape his mouth as Renato's hard on dug into his thigh. "Wait stop Renato!"

He heard a growl. "Don't act as if you don't want this. You want it as much as I do don't you?" Tsuna whined wanting more. He knew it was true and he needed more. He hoisted his legs and grinded their hips together. Big warm hands came up behind him to cup his ass. He slid his hands around Renato's neck and kissed him.

His tongue darted down his throat and stole his breathe. Getting antsy he broke the kiss breathless and looked up with wide eyes. "Please fuck me Renato, want you so bad!" He proved the point by squeezing his erection.

Bu this time most of his clothes were gone except his underwear. In the back of his mind he heard the shuffling and the opening of a door. He huffed as he was thrown on a bed completely naked. Article of clothing after clothing drops to the floor until Renato leans on the bed. His eyes widen as he idly wonders if **it** would fit.

Renato bent down and kissed him again. "Vi farò scopare cosí forte bambina."

His face heated up as Renato ran his hands down his inner thighs and brought his mouth down on his nipples. Black eyes stared as him as he pocked his entrance. His eyes started tearing up as his moved his hips down. He was so got damn horny!

He stopped abruptly when he felt something cold and wet touch his entrance. "Relax bambino, you're doing so well for me, aren't you?" Tsuna almost preened at the praise. He fell to the sweet embrace called Renato as his tongue explored his mouth. The wet finger pushed in to his pink entrance and stayed there for a few seconds before moving.

Tsuna grabbed Renato's shoulders, leaving scratch marks. He gently kissed Renato and lifted his legs a bit higher. "Please, please, please fuck me!"

Renato carefully added another finger and stretched his hole. Tsuna's head fell back into the black pillow as a moan slipped out of his mouth. It only burned a bit, but not for long.

Tsuna rode Renato's fingers until he add two more. "Want my cock bambino?"

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and gripped Renato's cock. Switching positions he dove down on his cock. Tsuna tried not to gag as the cock reached that back of his throat. He managed to swirl his tongue and used it to please his partner. Fondling his balls in his hands he bobbed his head back and forth. Fingers gripped his skull and pulled him up off of his cock.

Kissing Renato as he laid down on the mattress. Renato lifted his legs and put them on his shoulders.

Bracing himself as Renato pushed in he tried not to rip apart the sheets. He moaned as Renato pushed all the way in. Renato pulled out until the tip of his cock was in and then slammed back in to the warm heat. "Ah! More! Right there please Daddy!"

Renato smirked into Tsuna's collarbone and continued thrusting into Tsuna's prostate. Kissing Tsuna he flipped him over and wrapped his hand around his throat. "So good for me huh? Your hole was hungry hm?" Tsuna was in a daze and could barely hear Renato. He screamed as white hot please washed over him as he came. It was only seconds later Renato came in his hole. "Y-you came inside!"

Renato nuzzled his neck. "C'mere bambino." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and snuggled into Renato. He yelped when something entered him as soon as Renato pulled out. Renato put the black butt plug in and smacked his ass. Tsuna didn't even have enough energy to care. Renato wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up."

And so he did.


End file.
